


The Secret of Maleficent

by CaptainBanker2018



Category: Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBanker2018/pseuds/CaptainBanker2018
Summary: Maleficent is more wicked than you thought.
Relationships: Maleficent (Once Upon a Time)/Original Male Character(s), Maleficent/Phillip (Disney), Prince/Sleeping Beauty
Kudos: 7





	1. The Prince

Maleficent's plan was working she threatened Aurora parents and cursed their daughter. Merryweather and the other fairies brought Aurora to a cottage in the middle of the woods. Stefan's plan was to hide Aurora there for 16 years and one day. After that Merryweather was supposed to bring her back. But over the years things became complicated. Aurora never wanted to stay inside she became something of a unruly child. Merryweather and the others did their best to keep her safe but Aurora didn't make it easy for them. To make matters worse Maleficent knew where Aurora was hidden for she had been watching that night. No one knows the reason why Maleficent never stopped Merryweather but I think it was all part of Maleficent's plan. As Aurora grew older Merryweather would always tell her to stay away from strangers. but one day Aurora snuck out of the cottage and went to the lake. Where she met a man, the man noticed her right away. Aurora tried to hide from him but he stopped her. The man begged her to stay with him and like that it was love at first sight. "My name is Philip what is yours", the man said. At first Aurora wouldn't tell him her name even though she liked him and spent the entire day with him. It was starting then so Aurora told Philip that she had to go home. "Bu when will I see you again", Philip asked. "Tomorrow at my cottage maybe", Aurora replied as she ran off into the forest.


	2. The kidnapping

The nex day Philip's father told Philip that he was to marry the princess of Stefan's. But Philip had fallen for the girlin the forest that he met the other day. "But father I have met someone else and I made a promise to meet her today", Philip protested as he climbed on his horse. "But Philip you must marry Aurora today do you not know that Aurora is the most beautiful woman in the world?", Philip's father replied. "As much as that might be true I have made a promise and I intend to keep it", Philip said as he raced off into the forest. "Wait Philip wait you don't understand PHILIP", His father yelled. But Philip did not look back. It is too bad that Philip did not know that the woman from the forest was Aurora to begin with. That day would be Aurora sixteenth birthday. Merryweather and the others brought Aurora back to the palace that morning. She was sad when she found out the truth about herself. But what really made her upset was that she thought she would never see Philip ever again, because she didn't know that he was the prince she was to marry. Merryweather left Aurora alone in her room while she went to speak to her father. But Maleficent was already there in the room with Aurora she had been expecting her. Maleficent cast a powerful spell that compelled Aurora to follow her every whim. "Hello beastie did you miss me, I have come to wish you a happy birthday and I have a gift for you too. Follow me I will show it to you and I promise it is to die for", Maleficent smiled. Maleficent opened a magical corridor and as she led the way Aurora followed. "Yes just a bit further this way beastie", Maleficent said. Suddenly a spinning wheel appeared out of thin air with a very sharp needle on it. "Now be a good beastie and touch the needle for me", Maleficent ordered. Aurora tried to resist by pulling her arm away as she saw the needle glow. But the spell was too strong. "Touch it I say", Maleficent said again. Aurora touched the needle with her finger and fell backwards unconscious. "Oh beastie if you don't get up you'll miss your wedding, Oh well I will keep Philip busy then", Maleficent said as she disappeared. Merryweather found Aurora in her sleep like death state but she knew that Philip was the only one who could save her now. Back at the cottage Philip had finally found the one Aurora was living in. He got off his horse and walked to the door. He knocked on the door. "Come in", a kind voice said. As Philip opened the door and walked passed it, the door shut by itself and the cabin was dark inside. As a whole bunch of goblins jumped on Philip and tied him up. Maleficent watched with glee as they gagged him too. Maleficent stepped into his view to get a better look at him. "Well if it isn't the prince yes you are coming with me now away with him but gently my pets for I have plans for our royal guest", Maleficent said as she teleported them to the forbidden mountain. "Take him to the dungeon for now I have other matters to attend to first", Maleficent ordered. Philip was locked in the dungeon of Maleficent's castle as she went to her tower. She cast a powerful spell on Stefan's kingdom that caused everyone to sleep like Aurora.


	3. The truth of Maleficent

Maleficent went down to the dungeon to visit Philip. She opened the door of his cell and walked towards him. "Hello handsome do not worry Aurora will be fine and I shall release you in 100 years from now then you may save Aurora I won't stop you", Maleficent announced. Philip got angry at Maleficent then. “You would keep me away from the one I love that long, you are absolutely evil”, Philip said angrily. Maleficent walked towards Philip and threw her staff to the floor and held out her hands to Philip. “Oh Philip I only punished Aurora for what she unknowingly did to me”, Maleficent said as she walked closer to Philip. “Whatever do you mean”, Philip asked. “Long ago I was a beautiful irresistible before Stefan before Aurora I was revered as a goddess. And many men came to me some asked for power wealth but most came for a different reason”, Maleficent replied almost seductively. “Do you know why they call me Maleficent? It is because I am known for being quite awesome in the sack”, Maleficent laughed. Philip’s face turned best red. “And I am going to show what I am capable of”, Maleficent grinned as she got closer to Philip’s body. “What are you talking about”, Philip asked. “You’ll see my prince”, Maleficent said as she grabbed Philip’s face with both of her hands. Maleficent then licked her lips and kissed Philip passionately. Her lips were so warm and was so passionate Philip kissed Maleficent back. “Now let me show you the power of lust and don’t you dare resist me”, Maleficent declared as she undid Philip’s pants. His dick was completely exposed and his arms were chained to the wall so he couldn’t stop her. “So hard and so big I have waited years for this and now I will take you as my prize”, Maleficent as she stroked the prince’s dick. Maleficent opened her robe revealing her vagina and she forced Philip’s dick inside of her. “Now for the fun part and don’t you dare hold back your seed it now belongs to me”, Maleficent screamed as she thrusted roughly with her hips on Philip’s dick. “Ohhhhh wow this is not what I had in mind but it feels great”, Philip moaned as Maleficent pounded his dick without mercy. “Yes my prince you are mine now cum all you want”, Maleficent demanded as she kept thrusting harder and faster. Maleficent was pounding Philip so hard that the walls started to shake! After a few seconds more Philip came inside Maleficent for the first time. “Mmmmmm, excellent my dear now more Philip I know you want more”, Maleficent said as she continued. Philip noticed that Maleficent’s aura started to glow bright purple and her eyes too. It was almost as if Maleficent’s body was having a surge of power running through her. “Yes yes, this Power for years I thought I lost it and it is stronger than ever, finally after sixteen long years I will sleep Well as men will come back to my mountain hungry for more of me”, Maleficent cheered. Maleficent kissed Philip’s lips again as she stuck her tongue down his throat. “Yes oh Maleficent please don’t stop ohhh”, Philip yelled. “Yes Philip let yourself go you are all mine now and your seed too now fill all of me with it”, Maleficent said as she used her hips to pound his balls to drain them all but dry. Philip came so many times for Maleficent that he lost count and he even passed out from all the pleasure she gave him. He woke Up sore the next morning. He heard the door open again and there was Maleficent with a seductive grin. “I slept like a baby last night and I owe everything to you now how can I repay you”, Maleficent asked. “Please let me cum in you again my love”, Philip filled with lewdness. As Maleficent watched his dick get hard again. “As you wish my prince”, Maleficent said as she took him again. “I hope you enjoy your wish my dear”, she said as Philip came into her once more.


End file.
